Customers place orders for products. A manufacturing facility makes a product according to the specification of the customer who ordered that product, a standard specification of a product, or both.
A manufacturing facility typically manufactures a large number of products in this manner. During the manufacturing process, a product has to be tested for a variety of purposes. For example, assume that a manufacturing facility produces customizable computers as products. Each computer comprises numerous parts, which have to be tested for proper functioning either as individual components, in some combination of the components, or both.
A test case is a method of testing all or a portion of a product. Generally, but not necessarily, a test case is implemented as computer executable code. Another form of test case implementation includes operating a machine or an environment according to a plan that is designed for testing a product or a portion thereof. Also, a test case can be partially implemented as computer executable code and partially as a configuration of a machine or an environment.